gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lamar Davis
I feel stupid asking this, but can someone try to get a frame from the trailer where Lamar is walking up to the house with (possibly) his white Buffalo behind him and add it to the article? I have no idea how to do it. Thanks. Ryder 2012 (talk) 02:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Lamar's Name Can someone change Lamar's name to Lamar Davis, it was confirmed in one of the leaked gameplay vids, youtube.com/watch?v=aPGfvfqx3VY. -- Painkill (talk) 05:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Car The White Buffalo is Franklin's car as in a gamplay video it has the objective "Get in your car" on a mission where you have to drive the white Buffalo. Matt Seay (talk) 21:38, September 16, 2013 (UTC) In GTA IV, on the radio station WKTT, they had a segment called "Just or Unjust." LAMAR DAVIS was one of the characters on that show. Listen for yourself. I think it should be implemented somewhere Ericgeorge97 (talk) 22:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Emperor Correct me if i'm wrong, but is it just me or has someone removed the info that Lamar owns a grey/black Emperor? Also, since when is it stated that the Blue Emperor from "The Long Stretch" belongs to Stretch? MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:05, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone else think... Does anyone else think that the relationship between Franklin and Lamar slightly mirrors the relationship between Trevor and Michael? The more "sensible" one and his nutty best friend. Just something I noticed. Vehicle preference Following the recent edit warring over which vehicle Lamar "prefers", I'm putting my two penneth in on here. In my opinion, Lamar does not "prefer" his Speedo over his Emperor or vice-versa, as I believe the Speedo is used mainly to accommodate Chop. Sam Talk 23:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) : Logic fail. Since Franklin is able to accomodate Chop in his Buffalo S, there is no reason Lamar cannot accommodate Chop in his Emperor. : Chronologically, Mall or Nothing is the first appearance of Lamar with his own vehicle, and it is his Emperor, you never see him with the Speedo online. : He obvioulsy just uses whichever is appropriate for the mission: *Sedan race = Emperor. *Kidnapping using a dog to guard the victim = Speedo. *Travel to a meet = Emperor. : Simple really. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:50, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Lamar and Michael Maybe I'm missing something from the game. I doubt it, because I have lost count of the amount of times I've played story mode of GTAV. Where in the game does it say that Lamar has met Michael briefly and disliked him? I'm not so familiar with friend activities. I only do that if I want to play a game of golf, with Michael, Trevor and Franklin competing. It should be noted that Lamar and Michael have met, they just didn't remember. In Franklin and Lamar, both Lamar and Franklin walk right by Michael, then Lamar askes him for directions. Michael gives them. Even before they talk, Franklin even says Lamar's full name. Lamar didn't dislike him or have any opinions towards him. He was pretty polite when asking. It was Michael who brushed him off, then changed his mind and gives the directions. Lamar was still polite after that. The only other times they cross paths again, is Lamar Down, but even then they don't meet. He just hears that either Franklin or Trevor are talking to him through the headsets. Again, he was polite thanking Michael, and saying they hadn't met. Then again in The Third Way, they indirectly meet again. Yeah, he does bash Michael a little in Pack Man, but he is just going by what Franklin might have told him, and got a little jealous, but that is hardly disliking. He knew Trevor hated him, so he was probably using that time to rant, because it could have just as easily been Lamar who had to steal back Jimmy's car and set the plot in motion, but Franklin got the job instead. It is wrong to say they have never met, because they have. WayfinderOwl (talk) 19:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Lamar, a protagonist I've seen a video that shows an interview with Lamar's voice actor and he says that during the development, the writers considered killing Franklin and replace him with Lamar. Should it be added in 'trivia' or at all? WhoeverReadThis (talk) 05:11, July 11, 2016 (UTC) WhoeverReadThis :I thought it was already there, but it's not. I'll go ahead and add it. Sam Talk 09:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC) His Mother Did he mention sometime in game that he has a mother ? GTAFan86 (talk) 20:35, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Lamar replacing Franklin. I've looked at the response from Slink, he doesn't confirm the whole claim that Franklin was going to be replaced. He only mentions that Lamar was more heavily involved in the story but due to unspecified and possibly legal issues he couldn't be part of it for several months, forcing Rockstar to rewrite the story. He doesn't even imply that Lamar was going to replace Franklin. "Wow! Where did you hear that from? Imma keep it 1000 with you, originally there was gonna be a different story, with Lamar being deeper involved. However, I caught a case in real life that had me "tied up" for a few months and Rockstar had to move on, so the story became the one you see on GTA V. However, I am EXTREMELY thankful to Rockstar games for sticking with me through such a rough time and allowing me to continue my role as Lamar once I was available to work." Here's the reply for the curious. While's it's completely possible that it may have been thought, there's not enough to go on from his response, someone mentioned it in the same Reddit AMA and he was surprised to have heard about it hence the reply. I've seen claims of cut content from the files, yet no one's actually provided substantial proof aside from "it's in the coding" to back up the claims. I've removed the trivia as there's not enough verifiable information, there's no provided evidence of this supposed proof in the coding. Swalko (talk) 14:14, April 16, 2017 (UTC)